


Those Days Are Past Now

by Hubbubble



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hubbubble/pseuds/Hubbubble
Summary: (Blue Lions ending spoilers) Byleth is quick to implement reforms.





	Those Days Are Past Now

**Author's Note:**

> So I just finished the Blue Lions route earlier today and this idea came into my head and I wanted to write it while the idea was fresh. As usual I hope you enjoy.

Byleth was not excactly sure he was the best choice for the next Archbishop, but Rhea had chosen him to lead the church five and a half years ago, and he had actually, legitmetly had many conversations with the Goddess, so perhaps he wasn't the worst choice. 

Still, he had expected that he would serve Dimitri as an advisor in some capacity, but it was also the role of the Archbishop to tend to all of the people of the land, and after the aformentioned years of war Byleth was looking forward to helping people peacefully. 

While that sentiment eased the transition from general to Archbishop, he really owed the success of the first few months to Seteth, who was indispensible, whether it was with dealing with unforseen problems or the everyday running of the largest organised relgion on the continent. 

Fortnuatley, Seteth was a good teacher, and Byleth was glad to learn how to actually be an effective leader of the Church. And so it was, a few months after his instatement as Archbishop and Dimitri's coronation, He had a chance to begin actually making decisions.

Byleth had, at the very beginning of his appointment had called for freedom of religion and for the churches treasury to be used for repairing the damage of the war, and increasing the amount spent on aiding the common people, but his next reform was sure to anger many of the great noble families, luckily, he had his friends in the kingdom to rely on for help if they took a particular exception to it.

Byleth's next reform was to decare that marriages could only be consdidered valid in the eyes ion the eyes of the Goddess, and her representatives, if the couple both agreed to the union, and were of age to actually be married. Obviosuly, this would upset many noble or otherwise prominent families, who used such marriages to increase their own prestige, at the expense of their children's wishes. 

A few months ago, Byleth feared doing this would seriously anger many such families. Not that he was afraid of fighting them, but afraid of putting the people through even more conflict, but thanks to Dimitri's reforms, the appeasement of nobles was no longer necessary.

Byleth knew this was the right thing to do, he personally knew people who had been affected by such practices, Mercedes constantly being treated as a means to more money by her father, Sylvain being led to believe that who he actually was irrelevant, and Ingrid under such pressure to marry into a family so that her house could be lifted from its finacial troubles.

But Byleth was also doing it for the countless others who had been forced into marriages they didn't want, just to furhter thei families own ends.

So Byleth had no doubt that more than an a few nobles would take offence to his declaration, and the implication that he didn't think much of them or the way they treated their children, but frankly he didn't care about people like that.

As Byleth prepared to step out to speak to the gathered crowd, he hoped this would just be one of the first major reforms he brought through in his new postition. He took a deep breath and walked out into the sunlight.


End file.
